


Cages And Costumes, Chains And Chastity

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gagged and bound, Daniel is in one of his favourite places; kneeling at the feet of his Dominant. And, no matter how exhausted he is, when Sam wants to play she always gets what she wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cages And Costumes, Chains And Chastity

A bead of sweat trickled slowly down Daniel's back and he squirmed, groaning low around the gag. He tugged against the leather cuffs locking his arms to the pole behind him, his chin falling to his chest. The tape binding his ankles to his thighs held firm as he shifted on his knees, the movement pushing the plug deeper in his ass. Daniel grunted, working his jaw around the large red ball of the gag, shaking his head to try to dislodge the tight leather straps encasing his head, holding the gag in place. His cock twitched in its cage and he spread his legs slightly, again making the plug move position inside him. 

He was going nowhere until Sam came back to the play room where she had left him caged. Even if he could get out of his restraints, free of the pole, that would only leave him locked in the cage. He glanced at the closed door beyond the cage, willing it to open, but he knew better. Sam liked to make him wait.

Another low moan escaped him and he inhaled as deeply as he could manage, forcing himself to relax in his bondage while he waited for Sam to finish freshening up after their earlier session.

A shiver ran through him at the memory of how they'd spent the afternoon. Sam had been playing with her favourite paddles, floggers and whips, thoroughly working his back over from shoulder to ass. He'd been standing on his tiptoes, legs spread wide, gripping at a metal ring above his head. Not bound, but knowing she had wanted him to stay in place for every last lick of every last inch of leather that he knew from experience was painting his skin a vibrant shade of red. 

She'd aimed a few strategic thwacks of the soft leather flogger to his bound cock too, just to make him dance, her laughter ringing in his ears even as he yelped and let go of the ring, hands automatically dropping to cover and protect his crotch. A stern word was enough to get him back in place, his arms stretched up and over his head. She'd kept going until every inch of his back was heated and over-sensitive, bruised and welted and he was flying so high on endorphins he was in orbit. 

He hadn't been the only worked up, he quickly discovered, as she pushed him to his knees, grabbed his hair to hold him in place and thrust her pussy in his face. He needed no commands, using his teeth, lips and tongue, and pushing three of his fingers inside her, he'd made her orgasm multiple times, her legs shaking against him. She'd gagged him almost straight away, before the taste of her could fade from his tongue, and she then made him crawl to the cage. He knelt on a pad at the base of the pole and she locked him in place then told him she needed a shower and would be back to finish with him when she was done. 

His ass clenched around the plug, his cheeks and shoulders ached and he wondered, nervous and excited, what else she had planned for him 

His head shot up at the sound of the cage opening, his eyes opening. His breath caught in his chest at the sight of Sam in tight black jeans and a dark red corset. He watched as she crouched down, her hair tousled around her shoulders, her eyes rimmed dark and her lips red. Grunting a greeting, he nuzzled against her hand as she reached in and cupped his cheek. 

"Hi." Sam grinned and ran her hand through Daniel's hair, rubbing her palm over his scalp before tracing down his jawline. She checked the buckle under his chin, tightening it slightly, before wiping his face dry with a warm cloth. "Comfortable?" 

Daniel huffed and rolled his eyes, but that wasn't the answer Sam wanted. He yelped and arched his chest when she pinched his nipple. 

"You've been such a good boy," Sam murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Don't ruin it now."

Daniel nodded, apologising around the gag. His words were muffled but Sam clearly understood him and nodded. 

"Right answer," Sam smiled, patting Daniel on the head. "Now, let's try that again, and sensible answers only please. Are you comfortable?" 

Daniel took a moment to stretch as much as he could, wriggling in his restraints and actually assessing his body's reaction. His ass was a little sore, both from the flogging and paddling and the plug, he was tired and he would need to get up off his knees soon but for the moment he was doing pretty well. He sighed and nodded, grunting his reply. 

"Good." Sam leaned forward and kissed his forehead, making Daniel hum happily. Sam laughed as she unhooked the bottom of the cage, wheeling the pole and it's pad where Daniel was secured out from the bars. She walked around him, checking his bondage, running a finger across the palms of his hands and the soles of his feet, making him jerk forward. "We're almost done," she promised. "There's just one more little game to play and then I'll set you free, OK?" 

She didn't give Daniel chance to reply before doing something that pulled his head up, a click and his head was trapped in place. He groaned at the pull, tugging his head up, neck cracking. Arching his back, he spread his legs further and tried to move his head, fighting against his restraints but it was futile. He was firmly locked in place, range of motion even more limited, bound by the harness around his head. There was a moment of panic in his chest, the fear of this much surrender making his heart speed up. Whimpering he stilled, panting for breath and closed his eyes. He trusted her. 

"Beautiful," Sam kissed his cheek again, nuzzling and nipping along his upturned jaw. 

Daniel moaned, his body thrumming with pleasure at her praise despite the discomfort of his position. He rocked his hips up, arching his chest, groaning as Sam's fingers dragged down his skin, short nails scraping over his nipples, pinching lightly before stroking further down. She teased over his ribs, making him gasp and squirm, bucking to get away but held still in the effective restraints. Her fingers carried further down, scratching his inner thighs and he spread his legs further, again rocking his hips, his cock trying to harden in its prison. 

"Something you want?" Sam wrapped her fingers around Daniel's cock and Daniel cried out, thrashing in place at the intensity of cold and warm and skin and leather and metal. She stroked him slow and lazy, Daniel's every exhalation a moan as he bucked and thrust into her hand. His restraints rattled as he pulled against them, the metal of the locks clinking against the metal of the pole, his moans growing more guttural as the rings of the cock cage strangled his growing erection. He tried to toss his head back and forth but he was held in place. He curled his hands into fists and his whole body tensed, thrumming with need, desperation crashing through him. "Something wrong?" Sam asked, dropping her hand and giggling at Daniel's muffled pleas, the way he bucked his hips. "You are a good boy, aren't you?" She kissed his cheek before stepping into his eyeline and unbuttoning her jeans. Meeting his eyes, she slid them down her legs, grinning at him as she stepped out of them. "Like what you see?" 

Daniel grunted and nodded, his nostrils flaring. He tugged, again, ineffectually, trying to reach out for Sam, moaning her name. 

Sam stepped forward again, standing over Daniel, her crotch in his face. She rolled her hips and Daniel whimpered as the scent of her crashed over him. He tensed, jaw working around the gag, his body aching for her. His groans only intensified, his body tingling and he squirmed as she crouched down, bucking up as her hand curled around the base of his cock, already nearly painful as it tried to harden despite the cage. Again, he pulled against the chains holding him in place, moaning loudly as she sank down on him, guiding his barely hard enough cock into her 

He trembled from head to toe, groaning low and loud in the back of his throat, the gag barely masking the sound. Closing his eyes, he thrust up as she ground down, heat and wetness tightening around him. His cock twitched in its bondage, his balls aching and heavy, heat burning through his veins and his whole body desperate to come. But the rings stopped him, biting into his cock, preventing him from coming. 

He sobbed in frustration, thrashing in place, his hips thrusting and bucking, his chest arching, metal clinking against metal, cuffs smashing against the pole but he was stuck, locked into place, captive and subject to Sam's whims. He groaned and slumped down, unable to stop himself from thrusting as Sam used him, fucking herself on his cock, grinding him down onto the plug in his ass, her hands tight around the pole over his head. She was close, he could tell, gasping and panting, her knees gripping him, her breasts pressed against his chest.   
She was rocking down harder and faster, one hand dropping between them and she threw her head back, shaking and coming; Daniel bucking his hips in need and frustration.

It was too much for Daniel, his whole body was vibrating and his was head swimming. He couldn't catch his breath, his back ached from the way his head was pulled up, his arms and legs burned from being tied for too long and his ass throbbed from the plug. His cock screamed from the combined pain and pleasure of his need. He squirmed, moving one leg and then the other. Tears running unchecked down his cheeks, his eyes rolling back in his head, Daniel could hear himself yelling out his safe word, even as Sam slumped forward, her head resting on his shoulders.

For a moment everything whited out, the sensory overload too much for him. The next time Daniel opened his eyes Sam was kneeling in front of him, her hand warm on his cheek, the leather straps gone. His head was free, chin resting on his chest. She was calling his name gently, smiling when he lifted his head and made eye contact. 

"Hi," She murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Welcome back. Easy, don't try and talk," she cautioned when he opened and closed his mouth. "Do you need a drink?" Daniel shook his head. "OK. Give me a minute and I'll get you untied, OK?" 

"Uh-huh." Daniel licked his lips and rolled his neck. He exhaled and let his head fall back against the pole, his neck cracking. His eyes sliding closed again and he heard the clicks as Sam unlocked the cuffs around his wrists, the clank as they fell to the floor. Sam rubbed his hands between her own, rubbing up his arms. 

“Can you move your arms down to your sides for me? Daniel?” She prompted when he didn't reply or move. 

Daniel grunted a reply then slowly moved his arms. He winced as pins and needles rushed through the limbs, Sam's hands continuing to smooth them down. At Sam's prompting, he wiggled his fingers, curled his hands into fists and stretched his arms over his head. A flush of pride crashed through him at Sam's praise and she leaned in to kiss him again. 

“Nearly there,” Sam continued, her voice reassuring as she cut the tape around his legs. “But you're going to need to help me with this bit. Can you get up?” 

“Don't know.” Daniel slowly swung his legs around. He hissed, sucking in a breath as he stretched them out. The back of his left calf cramped and he reached for it; Sam knocked his hand away, massaging and stretching it out. “Ow.”

“I know, I know.” Sam kissed his pout away and he smiled shakily at her. She wrapped her arm around his torso and helped him to his feet, supporting his weight as he stretched his legs out further, shaking them as the last of the numbness faded. “There we go. Let's get you to the bed.” They made their way across the room to the bed, Daniel easing himself down onto the mattress. Sam wrapped him up in a white, cotton, robe and he sighed, reaching out for her hand. “I'm not going anywhere,” Sam promised, stripping out of the corset and climbing into the bed next to him. Daniel curled into her, relaxing down as her fingers smoothed over his skin. She deftly and carefully unlocked and removed the metal rings around his cock and balls, easing the leather strap away. She winced and apologised as he yelped and pulled back from her, hands cradling his aching cock. Sam pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“I'm sorry.” Daniel sniffed, swallowing hard. “I... it was... I couldn't..” 

Sam tipped his chin up and shook her head, kissing him on the lips. “Don't be. Your safe word is there for a reason, it's for you to use when you need it. You've got nothing to apologise for, Daniel.” 

Daniel exhaled shakily and nodded. “I know.” 

“Good. And you did great today.” Sam rolled onto her side, facing Daniel. She ran her fingers down his face and he leaned into the touch. “I'm very proud of you.” She smiled as Daniel glowed from her praise. She handed him a glass of water. “Drink.” She raised one eyebrow until he chuckled and emptied it. “Thank you.” She kissed him again, one hand on his chest, grounding him. “What happened just then, Daniel?” She asked softly. 

“It was too much.” Daniel swallowed heavily. “I... everything was just.. too much, Sam. I couldn't move and I had to come and I was tired and I just couldn't take any more.” 

Sam ran her hand down Daniel's arm, drawing random patterns on his skin. She slid her fingers down to cup his hip. “That was kind of the point,” she said softly. “I was purposefully pushing you. I wanted to see how far I could take you, how much you could take before it got too much. And you,” she kissed him again, softly, “did amazing. I was so proud of you today.”

Daniel blinked repeatedly, his cheeks flushing pink. He returned her kiss, cupping her face in his cheek. “Thank you.” 

“You're welcome. Now roll onto your stomach, let me look at your back.”

Daniel complied wordlessly, arched his back as he settled into place, rolling his head from side to side until his neck cracked. He sighed and pillowed his head in his arms, yawning and closing his eyes. He could feel Sam's eyes on his back, the warmth of her hands as she skimmed them over his skin. He hissed as she touched a particularly sore spot, and she responded with cool cream and gentle words soothing. She applied the cooling lotion to his back, her fingers kneading a tender knot between his shoulder blade and ribs, working it out until he gasped. He relaxed under her hands, groaning as her fingers started to sooth his ass, hips starting to rock and before he realised it, he was panting and all but humping the mattress.

Sam pulled on his hips, urging him to his knees. He spread his legs, moaning loudly as her fingers trailed slowly down the v of his legs, teasing his thighs. 

“Please... Sam, please...” Daniel bucked his hips, whimpering and biting his lower lip. “Uhh... fuck...” He trailed off, exhaling loudly and shakily as she wrapped her hand around his erection. "Oh..." He jerked his hips forward, thrusting into her hand. Sam tightened her grip, stroking him as he rocked faster and deeper into her fist, gasping and grunting as lightning raced through him, pleasure and need and good and yes and he came hard, his vision whiting out and wind whistling in his ears as he bucked and thrust, coming all over her hand with a loud cry.

Sam's hand left him and he slumped down again, not caring about the wet patch beneath him. Chest heaving, he lifted his head and turned to look at Sam, crooked, sated, grin on his face. “Thank you, Mistress.”

“Daniel!” Sam chided, giggling and laying a slap to his ass, making him yelp and buck. She lay back down on the bed next to him, stretching out and handing him a cloth. “Clean yourself up.”

“Thank you.” Daniel rolled onto his side and cleared the come from his thighs and stomach, before wadding the cloth up and tossing it in the direction of the bathroom door. 

“That's not where that goes,” Sam admonished him. 

Daniel opened his mouth to apologise, to tell her he'd clean it up but was interrupted by a yawn so wide his jaw cracked. He blinked repeatedly and ran a hand through his. "Sorry, I..."

Sam kissed him quiet. "Nothing to apologise for. We've had an intense day and you're exhausted. Rest, Daniel." 

Daniel nodded; rest did sound like a wonderful idea and he was drained, physically and emotionally. "Yeah, OK," he agreed. His eyes heavy, he stretched out then pulled the blankets up and curled into Sam. One arm thrown across her stomach, his fingers curled around her hip. He tangled his legs between hers and wriggled until his head was resting comfortably on her shoulder, his face pressed into her neck. He could hear her talking to him, the words meaningless but the sound of her voice washing gently over him and her hands rubbing down his back. With the thump of her heartbeat under his ear, Daniel fell asleep.


End file.
